


Barstow Bust

by Shaloved30



Series: I Belong With You: Stef and Lena's Stories [6]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaloved30/pseuds/Shaloved30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was prompted to me on tumblr</p>
<p>"Remember when they mentioned that night in Barstow in episode 1x08 Clean? Greasy cheeseburgers, roach infested motel, two dollar bottle of prosecco. It’d be great if you could think of something to write about Lena’s birthday weekend :)" </p>
<p>I have this headcanon the Lena may have been a little over the top in her description of the weekend, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Barstow Bust

Happy Birthday My Love

Let’s take a trip this weekend

Just you and me

\- S

Stef knew Lena always worked through her lunch hour so she’d left the note and single red rose with the receptionist, insisting on not delivering it herself. She could just imagine the look on Lena’s face as she got her surprise, that beautiful smile that made her eyes light up and the nose scrunch Stef loved so much. Making the most of her day off, she made sure she was all packed and that her six year old son's weekend with his dad Mike included all his favorite things. She couldn't wait to see Lena and hoped this trip would be the first successful one of many.

Her excitement was absolutely adorable, Lena practically leaped in Stef’s arms when she arrived at her apartment door. “Thank you for the rose, now where are we going babe?!” she inquired between kisses to both Stef’s cheeks then finally meeting her lips. “My my, birthday surprises look good on you, Miss Adams” Stef murmured against her mouth before leaning back to look in her eyes. “You ready to hit the road?” Lena gave her one last squeeze with the arms wrapped around her waist before she stepped away and gestured towards her pink stripped packed duffel already sitting by the door. “Yep I sure am, now where to?” she asked again with eyebrows raised. “Barstow, I thought the scenery and drive would be nice for us, it’s only a couple hours away.” Stef answered. “Sounds good.” came Lena’s reply then grabbing her bag and Stef’s hand, they headed out the door.

The heat had been ridiculous but with the windows down and hair up the ride into Barstow had been fairly smooth. Stolen glances and Lena’s hand making occasional wonders onto Stef’s thigh almost had her swerving on the relatively empty road until she decided it’d be best to have Lena put the map she almost forgot she purchased to use. It at least kept Stef’s mind focused and Lena’s hands occupied. As the sun made its way down into evening Stef’s grunted her irritation and thought maybe this destination wasn’t the best idea after all. It was Lena’s birthday and she wanted it to be special. Glancing over to her briefly, she reached one hand from the wheel to move a loose curl that had stuck to her now flush cheek before resuming full attention back to their surroundings. “I think I finally see something up ahead” Stef said with a glimmer of hope in her voice. It felt as if they’d been on this strip of road forever without seeing any place to stop for the night. Lena adverted her gaze from the map and locked eyes for a moment with Stef, a slight smile tugging at her lips and she sighed with relief when the sign for the Ludlow Motel come into view. As they drove closer they also saw the modest cafe by the same name along side. “Well this is..cute” Lena hesitantly said as Stef pulled into the lot in front of the building. “Thank goodness for that cafe, I’m starving and I see there’s a service station across the street too.” Hand in hand they made their way into the motel office. "Welcome to the Ludlow, how many?" mumbled the attendant barely glancing from the magazine she held in her lap behind the counter. "Two night's, one queen." Lena said and gratefully reached for the key the girl promptly passed over while Stef took care of the charges.

Deciding to go their separate ways upon leaving the office, Stef headed next door to the cafe to grab some burgers and then across the street in the hopes of finding some much needed wine while Lena drove around to check out the room. Upon her return, a bottle presecco and grease stained bag in hand, Stef couldn't stop the laugh that burst from her as she entered room 102. "Stef this is NOT going to work!' squeaked a clearly frazzled Lena. The look on her face was priceless, standing on the bed, her mouth agape and big brown eyes wide and searching the space around her. Containing her giggles Stef's made her way over to the side of the bed and reached up for her hand. Luckily, she was strong enough to maneuver not only the food but also Lena in her arms after coaxing her from her perch against the reach of the original inhabitants of their room Lena was so sure she'd seen.

"Those creatures...roaches Stef, they were everywhere!" Lena exclaimed as they arrived back at the car and Stef placed her on her feet. "Okay my love, whatever you say you saw.. you saw." she mused with a nod. Even though she hadn't seen "the creatures" as Lena called them all Stef could do was hug her close, whispering her apologies in her ear. The weekend had definitely gotten off to a special start that's for sure Stef thought, shaking her head while she drove back around to the motel's check in office. They decided to share their meal in the backseat of her hatchback while the disgruntled attendant worked to find them a new room. Laughing to herself again she looked up from her burger just in time to catch Lena's pursed lips and side eye directed right at her. This would definitely be one of Lena's most memorable birthday's to come and Stef was sure she wouldn't let her forget it.


End file.
